Cooties'
by Jay Moss
Summary: TK wants to tell Kari how he feels but, he's feeling a bit nervous. So he asks his brother, Matt, for assistance. Will Matt's advice work? And is it true what TK's friends have told him about cooties?


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, I'm flat broke, honest!  
  
Author's Notes- Just a short one-off TK/Kari fic. I would do a full series but, I've got to add more parts to 'The Reign of Nosferatmon' and 'Mimi McBeal' as it is. Then, after that I've got to write the sequel to 'The Instrument of Love' so, this won't develop into a full series. Read it and review it! Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister Becky who will be 8 years old on August 16th. Happy Birthday Becky! And congratulations on getting your 'Autumn Poem' published in a School Poetry Anthology!  
  
'Cooties'. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-  
  
  
***  


Takeru Ishida, otherwise known as TK, had never been more confused in his life. He stood in the bathroom of his home which he shared with his Mother, staring in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He wasn't confused about that though (Not that he enjoyed brushing his teeth). He was confused about his feelings for this girl he liked in a special kind of way. More to the point, he was nervous about telling her how he felt.

Then of course, there was the issue of cooties. By his age, most boys had grown out of the fear that girls had some kind of odd disease that meant boys shouldn't go near girls, let alone hold their hand or even kiss them.

But, TK hadn't. And that's what confused him. Why did he like this girl so much if she had cooties? He thought long and hard. He could try talking to his friends at School about it but, they'd think that there was something wrong with HIM then. All his friends stayed a safe distance from the girls at School, refusing to join in their games of Kiss-Chase and Jump-Rope (You remember those, right? -Jay) and instead choosing to play Tag or talk about Video Games. So, if TK told them that he liked a girl, they'd probably never play with him again!

Then again, the girl he liked was kind of quiet anyway. Not one to chase a boy around the Playground, giggling.

TK decided that there was only one person he could talk to. Someone who he was sure knew a lot about girls. He ran downstairs into the Kitchen. When his Mother wasn't looking, he picked up the phone and flicked through her address book. He found the number he was looking for and dialed very quickly. So quickly, he missed out a number in fact.

"The number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try again." The lady on the other line spoke. TK slammed down the phone quickly! At least a real person didn't answer it! He held the phone in his hand again and dialed the number. This time, he made sure to dial slowly and carefully. He let it ring until a very familiar voice answered.

"Hey, who is it?"

"Matt?"

"TK? Does Mum know that you're calling?"

"Well...no."

"TK, you're supposed to ask her before you make a phone call!"

"I'm sorry, Matt. But, this is real important!"

"What is it?"

TK hesitated for a second.

"You won't tell anyone what I'm gonna say, will you?"

Matt laughed light-heartedly.

"TK, who am I gonna tell? Besides you haven't even told me yet."

"Well, I need your help. You've dated girls before, right?"

"Of course!" Matt replied, almost bragging the fact that he was a very popular guy at his High School.

"Well, I need to ask you about this girl I know..."

"Woah, TK! Are you saying you like a girl? I thought you and your friends told me girls had cooties!"

"Well, yeah but, this girl's different."

"So, what's her name?"

"Hikari Kamiya. But, most people just call her Kari."

Matt paused for a moment before continuing.

"This Kari girl, she wouldn't have a brother named Tai by any chance, would she?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

"No. But, I know her brother."

"Are you two friends?"

Matt had to think about that question. Technically speaking, he and Tai were indeed friends but, they didn't always get along well.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Oh. Do you think he'd mind if I dated his sister?"

Matt couldn't help but, laugh again.

"TK, don't you think you're a little young to be going out on dates? Kids your age should just spend time with their girlfriends at School."

"How should I spend time with her?"

"Why don't you sit next to her in Class?"

"Matt, I can't do that! The other boys will make fun of me!"

"Okay, okay. Wait until your friends aren't looking and say something nice to her."

"Like what?"

Matt thought for a moment. Considering TK's age, he can't really use some of the chat-up lines Matt had used in the past.

"Why not tell her how much you like her hair or something like that?"

"Her hair?"

"Yeah. Just compliment her. Tell her how you really feel and what you like most about her."

"Okay. I guess I can do that. Thanks Matt, bye!"

"Later, TK!"

The two brothers put their phones down as TK tried to figure out exactly how he was going to tell Kari what he liked about her and how nice her hair is. Soon enough, the School Bus pulled up outside his house. TK grabbed his Schoolbag, said his farewells to his Mother and was out of the door.

On the Bus, TK didn't speak to his friends. Whilst they were all exchanging Trading Cards, TK was looking at Kari who was seated just across from him. He continued looking at her until she turned her head and looked at him! Quickly, TK turned his head feeling incredibly nervous! 'She knows I was looking at her!' TK told himself. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kari get up out of her seat and walk towards him, smiling! TK's palms were already sweating. He'd never, ever felt like this before. Kari sat down next to him and TK turned to face her, slowly.

"Hi, TK!" Kari said to him. TK's face was glowing bright red as the other boys started shouting at him.

"Hey, TK! Stay away from her or you might catch something!" Shouted one.

"Get away, TK! She might try and kiss you!" Said another.

"TK and Kari, sitting in a tree..." Chanted two others.

"Oh, grow up!" Kari scowled at the boys, who edged away from her and TK, before turning to TK with that smile that always sent chills up TK's spine. "TK, were you looking at me just now?"

"N...No, I...I was l...looking out of your window to see the...um..." TK stuttered. The lying wouldn't work. He had to be like Matt, he had to be confident. "Actually, I was looking at you. I just wanted to say that I think your hair is nice and I like your eyes too." TK told Kari rapidly, before closing his eyes as he was expecting to be laughed at. Instead, he felt something warm touch his left hand. He opened his eyes and saw that Kari's hand was on his!

"Thank you, TK. Your hair is very nice too. It's almost like your brother's." She told him. TK felt proud to look like his brother. And since he looked like his brother, maybe he should act like his brother: Cool and smooth-talking.

"Kari? Do you maybe want to eat lunch with me today?" TK said, trying his hardest to sound cool like his brother.

"I'd really like that. Maybe we can have a picnic on the grass." Kari suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" TK told her as the Bus came to a halt. The two of them stepped off of the Bus together, still holding hands.

"So, I'll see you at Lunchtime then?" TK asked Kari.

"I'll be there!" Kari replied before kissing TK on the cheek lightly. TK was stunned and blushing as he waved goodbye to Kari, who ran off to her Class.

'Wow.' TK said to himself. 'I guess there really is no such thing as cooties after all!'

"TK, how could you be so gross?" One of his friends shouted.

"Yeah, TK! Why'd you let Kari kiss you?" Another asked.

"Because, I'm the man!" TK responded walking to Class, triumphantly.

The End.

***

Author's Footnotes- Awww, you know what? I love writing these sweet little TK/Kari fics so much, I'll probably do more soon! But then, I'd let down the crowd of Mimato supporters that read my previous romances, and I just can't have that! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and that you'll continue to read my further installments to 'Mimi McBeal' and 'The Reign of Nosferatmon'.

And of course, I hope you'll wait patiently for 'The Instrument of Love' sequel!

**Hoards of Mimato fans stand on Jay's front lawn screaming, "WE WANT MIMATO!"**

Ah, there's no more dedicated fan than a Mimato fan!

**Ducks to avoid flames from followers of other Digi-couples!**

Hey, I kid! I kid!

Thank you for your time. God bless you all.


End file.
